The purpose of this core is to perform image-quality measurements, optimization and quality control for all modalities used in the Program Project, and provide image-processing support. The core is organized into 5 subcores corresponding to the 4-modalities being used and image processing. Additionally the support activities include image data collection, data analysis, software development, dose characterization and safety. (1) The image processing and analysis sub-core will develop algorithms for measuring total glandularity, and for registration of image data from different modalities. (2) The ultrasound sub-core will provide support for quantitative measurements of vascularity and gray scale characteristics of breast lesions. (3) The digital mammography sub-core will maintain the digital mammography system. (4) The magnetic resonance imaging sub- core will maintaining the equipment and manage data flow for the studies performed under the three clinical projects. The MRI sub-core will also maintain custom coil imaging technology, oversee data analysis for time course kinetics, and perform analysis of MR spectra, (5) The PET sub- core will develop and implement the dedicated breast imager (the positron emission tomography service center maintains the PET systems and thus no funding in necessary for QC and other support activities). Attention to these necessary details will allow the PIs to focus on the science. Additionally, the members of the Technology core will be available for consultations with all PIs, to solve clinical problems and get feedback on image quality.